Strange Circumstances
by sexywolfram
Summary: Erwan was kicked out of the her house and her family. Forced to stay at an apartment that the lease will soon be up and then the princable at her new school mistakes her for a boy. What more could go wrong...? fictional story of mine computer problems :I!


Strange Circumstances

M.J. LIX

I dedicated this to my twin sister, Bethany. For kind of understanding when I made it mine.

**Chapter 1**

The whole school thought I was a guy when I moved here to Lakeside, Washington last year, but I wasn't, I was a girl. My guy-ish like attitude had made that happen along with the glasses that I wore. The way I made my appearance look didn't help either. My brown hair cut a little past the ears and my dark blue eyes. I let it go though because I thought it would be easier to handle if I was known as a guy. I wanted to be left alone; I hated being the center of attention. So from then on, I was known as Ewen instead of Erwan. It was just easier that way. Plus it was a lot more convenient.

I sat bored on the _President's Bench_ high above the bleachers, as I watched an uninteresting game of bloody football. All the violence of the game made it even more unexciting. Our team was wining, as I could tell, and the other team was getting the crap beat out of them. None of the Student Body staff were around me at the moment and I was dieing of hunger. So I lifted myself off the uncomfortable bench and headed down to the snack bar. I tried to avoid the crowds but they seemed to have been everywhere. Pushing up my glasses and letting my brown hair fall over my eyes, I ignored the talk about_ how_ _I_ was the _Student Body President_. I was a sophomore and the president of the student body. How did that happen? I don't know? Oh! Right I forgot I was the only one nominated and had no choice in it. Yes, I was smart and thought of the good of the school but I didn't want to be the Student Body President. But no matter how hard I complained they still forced it upon me because I _was_ nominated.

When I reached, the snack bar there was a huge line of students. But I did not have to stay in it long before Sarah the secretary of the student body came up and yelled for everyone to get out of the way, and to make a path for the president. I sighed.

"What are you doing waiting in line?" I just looked at her with a grim face as she dragged me to the front of the line.

"Two hotdogs and some nachos please" she smiled warmly at the male cashier. I just felt the angry eyes on the back on the back of my head from the people we had just cut in front of, and that was many. When the food was given to us, we walked through the crowd of people towards our seats.

Sarah was a junior with a spirit, but she never knew when to stop talking when the person that she was talking to wasn't really listening. So she rambled on about school and expenses I stared at the ground thinking of freedom. When we reached our seats, the game was in half-time and we were still wining. I sat and ate my hotdog slowly savoring it. I had to, because I hadn't eaten in about a week and it was probably going to be like that for a couple more days. I really wanted another hotdog but I had no money, I really needed to find a paying job.

As the game progressed, I turned my attention to the clear starry sky. The stars were bright and so I leaned back against the bench behind me to be able to just look up at them. They helped me forget the world around me for a second, showing me a whole new world of possibilities.

"Touch down!" an announcer yelled from behind me saying that the other team was tying to make a come back and scored a goal and it brought me back to the loud world of reality. I had had enough of this game. So I made an excuse that I had to go to the restroom. But really, I was going to go home. When I edged myself through a crowd of seniors, I was shoved away, nearly tripped over another's foot.

"Sorry, my bad" I hear a sarcastic voice say to me, I just push my glasses back up on my nose and kept walking.

"It's the president better leave him be" another guy said.

"He's too stuck up to notice anything anyways," they all laughed as another pushed out a second comment. I sighed and turned around.

"Why don't you be more mature, the only thing I hear from you is a five year old complaints" I spoke smoothly and again pushed my glasses up when they slid down my nose.

"Oh! It spoke!" another one said with a deep, fake, surprised voice. Eri or Ichimoeri as his full name, was standing right beside them staring at me with a small smile. He was the most popular guy in the school and was a _total_ player to the female race. He was gorgeous, tall, dull blond hair that was combed back and soft gray eyes. He was a guy that would go out with any girl, anytime, anywhere, and I had successfully avoided him, up until now. I rubbed my nose under my glasses.

"I don't need this" I then turned away and walked towards the parking lot pulling in a deep breath. But before I barely moved my foot to go, one of Eri's_ lackeys_ moves a foot out and trips me, again. I fall hard on to the ground, my glasses flying off somewhere.

"Hey now, don't do that!" I heard a teacher yell with fake sympathy. Strong hands then seized my shoulders and helped me back up. I lifted my head and saw that Eri was the one helping me.

"Whoa the president has a cute side." someone yelled from behind him surprised. His eyes narrowed in confusion as he looked at me. That's when I realized my glasses where gone. I quickly pulled away from him and turned to run and not once looking over my shoulder.

Home was not that far away and I reached it in record time (4 minutes) because I did _run_ all the way there. Walking up the stairs, I pulled out the key when I reached my apartment, 64b. I opened the door to an empty living room. I lived alone though I was only sixteen, _almost_ seventeen.

The reason I was there was because my parents were getting a divorce and they didn't want me around to see what was all going on. I knew, then that they were just trying to get rid of me. I wasn't truly their daughter anyway. My father brakes up with his assistant, after six years of _dating_ just a year after marring Rachel, his current wife. The only reason they ever new I was alive was when my real mother died and forced me upon them because of her Will. Three years old, I was forced to move into a strange home with strangers that hated me.

When my half brother, Simon was born the hate grew more. Rachel had had enough of both my father, and me, so she went to a lawyer and asked to have divorce papers made up. When I left to come here, something changed and the divorce was canceled. Not too long after, I was permanently a resident of White Water apartments and the happy family move off to Arizona. I was left alone, poor and stuck in a small crowded town. I walked past the kitchen and went to the sink not even turning on the light to see where I was going. I grabbed a clean cup out of the dishwasher and filled it with water. I gulped it down quick and slammed the cup on the counter.

"Eri and the other seniors seeing me close up and personal, things couldn't get worse," I mumbled angrily at myself. If they found out I was a girl I would be kicked out and I would have to find another school. That can not happen, I liked they way things were at the moment. People expected more things; they don't gossip about me; except the whole forcing me to be the Student Body President thing.

"I can't let him tell the school board I'm a girl!" I sighed with aggravation. Today had not been a good day. I sighed again and went into the bathroom to wash away some of the frustration. I walked to my room that was right next to the bathroom and pulled on my pajama's, which was just t a black shirt and that was it. I finished my homework and then dropped into bed around eleven.

When I reached school the next day, it seemed as if everyone, as usual, acted as if I wasn't there and talked about me behind my back. A normal, "hate Ewen day!"

"Weird," I bit my lip. "Did they not tell anyone? They seemed to be the type to do so." Eri's face flashed through my mind. I then felt my face burn hot. My hair shaded my cheeks so the people around me probably didn't see it.

"_Why was I blushing because he did one nice thing? I'm already falling for him? How stupid_…" I hit my forehead with my palm trying to force the image of Eri from my mind and to get my head back together. It didn't work it just made it worse.

"Ewen!" someone yelled behind me, it sounded like a girl. I turned and saw Eri right on cue walking towards me and Sarah was behind him waving. My face burned hotter and I turned around on the spot and rushed inside the school.

"_The only thing I have to do would be to just avoid him in the hall and anywhere else until school ended._" I muttered to myself so no one could hear. He was a senior and I was a sophomore so I wouldn't see him in any of my classes. That's what _I_ had thought anyways.

But nothing ever goes my way and I was pulled into a boring meeting with the student body staff about, guess who, _Eri_. I swore the whole school was out to get me! There in the room to be presented an award for wining the soccer tournament with thirteen to zero. What about the rest of the team? Didn't they play too? They were there but in awe over the '_Awesome Eri.' He's the greatest soccer player out there, he's so hot, he's so charming no matter what other people say about him, _blah, blah, blah, and it made me sick just hearing about it. Yes, he was cute and awesome at playing soccer but he wasn't a very charming guy, _**no**_ way!

I wasn't going to tell anyone that or hope to be noticed at all so I just sat slouched on my chair in the back of the room, memorizing possible exits incase Eri caught sight of me.

"Anyone want a drink?" someone yelled holding a case of Gatorade in there hands after the _so called_ meeting was over, "I have plenty that the office gave us to celebrate with!" people waved for some and some yelled. I just kept sliding lower in my chair behind the crowd of thirsty Student Body students. I was almost to the point of sitting on the floor when a opened Gatorade was dropped on me and splatters all over my uniform. A big hand picked up the can that's when I looked up and met my gaze with Eri. He stood over me with a fake frown. His chin twitched. The Gatorade thing was no accident. I tried to get up and escape, but before I could, he grabbed my wrist and dragged me out to the empty hall towards the guy's bathroom instead. I attempted to pull away but he was stronger, way stronger. When we reached it, he threw opened the door and pushed me in. He then leaned on the door to make sure I wouldn't go anywhere.

"What do you want?" I ask angry. He throws something at me.

"Here are your glasses, though I don't know why you need them? There not very strong." I quickly caught them and put them on. I finally felt secure and safe. My faced burned again embarrassed as I looked at him.

"Thanks" I replied biting my lip.

"No problem, but why do you wear them you don't really need them do you?" I just looked at him and back to the ground. "Well…? Oh never mind just take off your clothes, I'll lend you some of mine until you get yours clean" I looked up at him with horror.

"No way!" my Cheeks burned brighter.

"Come on were both guys." he stepped towards me as I stepped back.

"No" I said again as I bumped into the bathroom sink. He got closer until he was inches from me.

"Don't be a girl, come on" he couldn't be more right. I grabbed the collar of my shirt and held it tight to my chin.

"No, I can't" I bit my lip almost to the point that it would bleed. He just lifted his hands and picked me up and sat me on the sink as if I weighed nothing.

"Don't make this hard, come on I'm trying to be nice." He said narrowing his eyes at me.

"Fine, go get the clothes," I looked back at him with narrowed my eyes back at him. He gave me a small smile and left the bathroom. Moments later, he returned and gave me a pair of his pants and a t-shirt. I jumped off the sink and rushed towards a stall to change. He grabbed the wet clothes.

"Why are you taking my clothes?"

"I spilt the Gatorade on them didn't I? I'll clean them while you clean mine, is that okay?"

"I guess," He nodded.

"Okay" he slapped my back hard and he then pushed me out into the hallway.

When lunch came around, I sat in my usual corner, alone. I did not have any real friends. That was the only thing that was bad when pretending to be a guy and being a sophomore president. No one liked you; they just acted as if they did. The people around me buzzed with activity. Some talking and others joked around. I ate my small sandwich slowly. I didn't have much money and I had little food to eat. The money that my parents gave me was low and so the sandwich was going to be all I would have that day. I needed to get a job that paid before I starved to death. I got two good bits out of it and then some one dumps their juice all over it. I about cried when it happened. Two spills in one day, they really were out to get me.

"Ooo I wonder how it tastes now?" the kid says not even apologizing for it. I was pissed but did nothing. What was I suppose to do, fight them, tell them off? I would be the only one yelled at for it I would be the one blamed. So I didn't say a word. I just looked at the only amount of food I was going eat today and maybe for the rest of the week. I got up and tossed it in the trash stomach growling with a sad frown.

I needed to get a job, and quick.

"Make sure you finish everything and there's a test on Friday!" I looked up from my book and stared at the teacher, Mr. Yazen. He loved giving his students tests. He would give one everyday but most of his students last year didn't come to class because of it.

"Another test, but we just had one last Friday!" a girl complained from the back of the room. But before the teacher could reply, the bell rang and school was over. I packed my books in my bag and started towards the door. Students were spilling out of the classrooms. I slowly shuffled out of the school building towards home.

When I reached my apartment, a news paper was lodged in my mail slot. I grabbed it along with the rest of the mail. No letters from my family and no letters from friends, just junk from collages and credit card companies. I of course I had not gotten a letter from my parents. But my so called friends? I guess they had forgotten me or just didn't have the time. I picked "didn't have the time."

The only friends I had were guys at my old school. That was because I was smart, pretty and/or was the descendent of a very rich family. All the girls thought I was a slut, a bitch, or too smart for my own good. Who were they to judge, when they never even tried to get to know me.

My stomach growled reminding me that I needed to search for a job. I threw away the junk mail and searched the newspaper in the 'now hiring' or 'need workers' section. All were places wanting girl waiters, hosts, and even saleswoman. Nothing for male workers, though I wasn't really male. I chose to at least check the waiters and hosts jobs. I had to take a chance at being a girl to get a job in this town. So I changed out of Eri's clothes and put on a tube top, a nice pair of blue jeans, a jacket and some sandals. I then quickly put on some black eyeliner and pinned my hair back with bobby pins. When I walked though the kitchen I sat my thick glasses hesitantly on the counter and then walked out the door, newspaper under my arm. I made sure the door was locked and I had the key.

A lot of eyes were going to be on me but no one would recognize me, at least I hoped not. I walked along the sidewalk and tried to look natural, as if I did it all the time. I hated looking like a girl because everyone always got the wrong impression.

The first place was a place called Gliders, I went in and then came right back out. It was a place where the host would have to give it her all with the man she was being the hostess for, if you know what I mean. That job was not for me, no way! The next was a coffee shop named Java Girls and it looked like a decent place to work at. So I asked the manager for a form. I found out that it had just opened and I was one of the first to be interviewed. I filled it out as fast as I could and asked when they would interview me. The women at the counter looked me up and down.

"You know there is a place down the street that would accept your kind, Gliders," she pointed down the street with a serious face. I looked back at her with a frown.

"I thought about it when I read the paper but when I saw it with my own eyes it wasn't me. I want to have a job that I have to talk to the costumers, not my body up against them, sorry." I replied calmly to her and went on filling in the form.

"Okay" she replied. I just smiled and asked when my interview was going to be, again, as I handed her back the form. Then the manager came up and asked me a few questions. He told me he would call me when he needed me and I gave him my number I thanked her and walked back home with a big smile.

When I reached my house, I was shocked to find one of my fro old friends standing in front of my apartment door.

"Jon?" he turned around and a huge grin spread across his face.

"Erwan!" the smile I had on my face grew bigger. I ran and gave him a hug.

"It has been so long, how are you?" I asked.

"I've been okay I guess, you?" he said as he pushed me away and looked at me.

"Horrible," I hugged him again

"Why don't you come in?" I asked him as he put a hand on my head.

"I would love to but I have to get going" I looked at him with confusion.

"Why?"

"I have to get everything unpacked"

"Unpacked?" I was now completely puzzled.

"Yea, we were kicked out of our old house because of some problems and we had to move."

Oh, that's not good" I bit my lip.

"I'm kidding, I moved out of the house so the new baby would be comfortable and to be closer to school" I shoved him.

"Hey, that was mean of you, like the old days, with the jokes and sarcasm!" his smile grew bigger.

"Sorry, but at least we will be going to be living in the same apartment complex." I playfully narrowed my eyes at him.

"What if I don't want you here?" he lifted his hand off my head

"Well too bad for you" he let out a little laugh. "Well see you," he then started to walk away. "Oh I'm apartment 62b"

"So you are right next to me, how convenient" I winked and waved him good by. He had been the only one that I could talk to because I had known him since I was small and he actually knew me. He was the only one that could really make me smile when I was down unlike other boys who just wanted to go out with me and other things.

I entered my apartment and put Eri's clothes in the washer and then hung them out to dry out on the balcony. It was a nice day and so I just leaned over the railing and stared at the clear blue sky. Moments later I heard someone whistle. I looked down and saw some of my schools students staring up at me.

"Hey there, why don't you come down here and talk to us?" I ignored them and kept staring up at the sky.

"Idiots" I whispered to the wind

"Come on down girl, we'll take you out and have some fun!" I looked down at them with a dark glare, which I knew they couldn't see. I then turned around and went inside and then came back out with a bowl of water. They lingered smiling, thinking they had won me. The good thing was that they were under me and so I dumped the water on them.

"You Bitch!"

"Maybe that will cool your attitude's off" I then went back inside as they yelled at me more. I let out a little laugh. When Eri's clothes were dry I brought them in, I folded them, and set them on my desk. Then I took a bath and went to bed around seven because a day without food wore me out.

The next day started with, of course getting up. I felt refreshed for once in a very long time when I touched the snooze button on my alarm clock. I got dressed and placed my thick glasses on my nose. Grabbing the clothes on my dresser, I walked towards the front door. That's were I met Jon again.

"What's up with the male attire?" he asked as I locked the door.

"A bad laundry day?" I pushed up my glasses.

"You don't want to know,"

"Okay? Hmm…Do you need a ride?" I smiled then. He had been a senior when I left my old school so he was probably a sophomore in Collage now. I had completely forgotten he even had a car.

"Yes, I would" he smiled. We walked down the stairs and walked up to a black Camero.

"_That_ is your car?" I stared at it with amazement.

"Yes sir'e" he replied proudly. "My grandmother bought it for me about a week ago" he ran his hand over the hood.

"Well that was nice of her to do that." He pulled out a key and opened the door for me.

"Here you go ma'am" he bowed as if I were royalty"

"Well thank you kind Sir" I pretended to tip him and got into the car. He went around and got into the drivers seat. Then he started the engine and backed out of the parking lot.

"Be good and don't get into trouble!" he said as I opened the car door and got out in front of my school" he joked about everything as he drove, of how I was little and the things I did when I left Montana.

"You too!" I replied. I then let out a small sigh as I closed the door. I watched him leave and then entered the school. But when I entered trouble found me and I was shoved against the lockers. The two lackeys that I had dumped water on looked pissed.

"You live in the White Water apartment complex right?" I nodded a yes.

"You know that girl that lives on the second floor" I nodded again trying not to smile. The girl was right in front of them.

"If you do what we ask you we'll leave you alone at school." I nodded for the third time.

"Okay, then meet us after school and we will tell you what to do" they then let me go and walked off, blending in with the crowd.

"That was amusing…" I let out a small laugh.

Lunch was I should say lunchless and I was getting aggravated with the sight of the others eating around me. So I went to the roof and leaned my back against the concrete railing and looked up at the sky. I shivered as the wind passed me and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"So you are here!" I heard a silky smooth voice calmly say as I began to close my eyes. I looked towards the door and saw Eri with his hand on the roof door with a small smile.

"Yea, so I am" I said irritated. The school flag flapped around the pole that it was tied on. Why they had a flag pole on the top of the school I may never know. I turned around and looked out over the ledge.

"You are a very interesting individual," he whispered as I stared down at the students that were eating out side.

"Why am I interesting?" I said with no tone. I then felt a hand on my wrist and I was turned around. He was quick and quiet. He then pulled me away from the wall and shoved me against the flag pole.

"Maybe it's that you look so much like a girl," he said with a small smile. My heart beat faster as he got closer to me. I tried to pull away but he held me firm.

"Yea, right…" I turned my head away from him. He was figuring it all out. My heart began to panic, beating faster.

"Also you act like one" he then put a hand under my chin and made me look at him. His eyes were a gentle grayish brown but they had a light spark of confusion in them.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him with a stern face though I felt my face getting hot.

"You tell me?" he replied as he blinked at me. I pushed him hard and tried to run for the door but before he could, he slammed his hand on the door keeping it closed and then he turns me around to face him again. My glasses slid down my nose and exposed my eyes. He reached a hand up and pulled them the rest of the way off exposing my entire face. He smiled an impish smile.

"Give them back …" I tried to sound confident but it came out sort of squeaky. He smiled bigger and whispered something that I only heard the first part of.

"No one's going to come up here…" he then brushed the hair that was around my face away and dragged his fingers down my neck.

"Stop!" I tried to say but it was cut off by him smothering my mouth with his. He smelled sweet and it made my heart beat faster but not with panic, eagerness. I moved my face away and closed my eyes, tight. I then felt his breath on my neck. He was gentle but he made sure I couldn't get away from him with his body and holding one of my hands with one of his. I wanted to yell but the only thing that came out was a sort of a groan. He then began to kiss my neck. Then with a sudden move he grabs my chin and kissed me again on the lips. With nervous hands, he let go of mine and grabbed the back of my head as he slipped his tongue in my mouth. He then started to unbutton the top of my shirt with his other hand. That's when I truly began to panic.

"Don't!" I gasped as I pushed his mouth away from mine. But he didn't stop. He then moved down my neck again until he reached my collarbone. He then stopped. I opened my eyes and saw that he wasn't surprised but had a bigger smile on his face.

"So you are a she" at that moment I shoved him hard

"Yea…" I replied as I started to turn the doorknob. But before I could open the door, he was on me and I was pinned against the door again.

"Damn it!" I yelled out

"I'm so glade you're not a guy." He whispered in my ear as hugged me. My heart beat faster.

"What?" I blinked.

"I don't know why I can't get you out of my head," why was he saying this? I was completely baffled.

"What?" I said again. He let me go and I turned to face him. He seemed to be relieved when I did and he hugged me again.

"I don't know why but your so fascinating to me" unintentionally my arms lifted and I hugged him back. My heart beat faster and faster as his smell overwhelmed me, I then realized something.

"_Did he actually like me? Why? Even though he had thought I was a guy" _That had never happened before. Well of course but all the other guys thought of me as just a girl that they wanted for getting attention but he didn't? He had thought I had been a guy and he went forward anyways? I wasn't just someone he thought was pretty or rich?

"Are you for real?" I asked him as tears pushed out of my eyes. "For liking me" He pulled himself away from me and he looked me in the eyes.

"What do you mean?" my face burned red with embarrassment and I turned around.

"Even though you had thought me as a guy you still came after me?" I wiped away my tears and turned back around. He smiled at me.

"Yes, I don't know why but you just caught my eye when I saw you with out your glasses,"

"I knew it," I let out a small laugh.

"You are an interesting individual as I had thought, but even more interesting then you were because you are a girl," he said as he leaned down and kissed me again. It was awkward but I let him do it.

**Chapter 2**

After we left the roof, something felt strange. Yes, I felt relieved now that someone new who I was but I had an odd feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Going through the front gate I stopped by the stone wall and waited for the two guys. Why I was going to wait for them, I had no clue. But when I was about to leave they finally located me.

"There you are!" they grabbed me and shoved me against the stone wall that surrounded the school. They seemed to do that a lot.

"Ouch" I complained.

"Okay, the deal is, you go to the girls apartment and lure her out" I stared at them sadly.

"Okay" they then let me go." I started towards home the idiots happily chattering behind me.

"What should we do to her?" one asked

"I think we should…" they trailed on as I was pulled into deep thought. What was going to happen now that my hidden secretes had been revealed?

When we reached my apartment, the sky was darkly clouded as if it was about to rain.

"Go get her!' they said as I stared at the sky above me. They pushed me forward. I started up the stairs and reached number 64b.

"What are you doing?" one yelled.

"Getting her," I replied softly. I pulled out the key and went inside. I walked slowly to my bed room and took off Ewen's clothes and into Erwan's

First a blue jean skirt then a yellow spaghetti strapped shirt. I then put back my hair in little pig tails, put black eyeliner on also yellow eye shadow, and then put on some lip gloss. As I walked towards the door, I slipped on some sandals and grabbed the maroon apron for work. Seeing the two idiots at the bottom of the stairs, I had a thought.

"_Eri's right, I don't need to hide myself!" _

"Yea!" A small smile then spread on my face. It was time for some action.

"Here she comes!" I heard them say excitedly as I came down the stairs. Pretending I had no idea what was going on, I stopped on the stairs and looked up at the sky.

"Cool, looks like rain!" I then ran down the rest of the stairs. When I got to the bottom, I came face to face with three guys instead of just two. I stopped in my tracks.

"Eri this is the girl we were talking about at school" They must have called him or something. My eyes grew wide. I turned on the spot and started up the stairs.

"Wait!" he yelled after me. I reached my door and was about to pull it open when his arms slid under my chin and pulled me back.

"Let go! Let go!" I yelled and tried to pull away.

"No…" I turned my head to see Eri. Why did he have to be so bloody fast? I glared at him.

"Why are you here?" I struggled more.

"I don't know? I saw the two guys following you and so I skipped my club activity to make sure you were alright," I stopped struggling and stared at him. "Is that okay?" I looked at him with odd feelings.

"What?" I looked away and just hung my hands on his arms,

"Nothing" I replied looking away.

"Why would I want anyone to know who you are and get hurt for it?"

"Good you got her! It's good that you were passing by." one of his lackeys ran up behind us panting.

"Yea now we can do what we want with her" the other guy comes up behind him.

"I didn't catch her for you guys"

"What?" they said in unison. "But we found her first!"

"Sorry but I claimed her way before you guys did"

"That's not fair and not true we saw her first!" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Sorry guys but I found her the night of homecoming!" I then glared at him irritated. They just stared at us in confusion

"The homecoming?" the lackey's and I said in unison.

"Yes the homecoming" he replied with a small smile and a laugh.

"Well it doesn't matter she's still ours because of what she did yesterday!" they weirdly folded their arms across their chests together.

"What she did yesterday?" now it was time for Eri to be confused, he looked down at me. I shrugged and gave him a small smirk.

"I guess they can't take a joke." I said to Eri with a bigger smile. That's when the two lackeys moved forward.

"If your not going to let me go, Run!" he did as commanded but knocked one of the guys down and threw me over his shoulder. He ran down the stairs and towards a group of houses as if I were weightless.

"Stop!" I heard one of the guys say far behind us.

"Like I would" I heard Eri say laughing again.

"How is it that you can run so fast even with me on your shoulders?" I asked as I put my head in my hands watching the scenery pass by.

"It just comes naturally since I play soccer, I guess."

"Interesting," I looked around, "Where are we going?"

"You find out when we get there"

"Why?"

"Why the questions?"

"I just want to know where I'm going with someone I hardly even know."

"Fine" he turned into another street and then stopped fast. "Because it's where I live, with my aunt"

"Yet again, Interesting" he chuckled as he set me down.

"Thank you!"

"No problem" We stood in front of a small two story house that was a light tan color. He then grabbed my hand and pulled me lightly to the front door and opened it.

"I'm home!" he yelled to the air. No one replied

"Good they are not home yet." He then dragged me up stairs and into his room.

"Why did you drag me to your house and now to your room?" posters of famous soccer players stared at me from the walls.

"They don't know where I live so I think we'll be safe"

"You think?" I sat on his very well made black bed.

"Hopefully they don't" he then sat next to me his hands in his lap.

_Silence_

I sighed annoyed and lay back on the bed.

"What now?" I asked him.

"Why do you what to be known as a guy at school?" he changed the subject and looked down at me. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"First of all it isn't my fault the principle said my name wrong. It's Erwen (Aaron), not Ewen and wouldn't let me talk to explain that I wasn't and pushed me out of his office before I could. Then the teacher doing the same thing because of the boyish clothes I was wearing." I put my hands over my face replaying the memory.

"I can see that, he never thinks he's wrong about anything…" I felt him fall back on the bed as I had.

"Why do you live with your aunt?" I asked opening my eyes.

"My father died when I was eight… and my mother couldn't take it, taking care of me, and so I moved here to my aunt and uncle's house"

"That's not good but at least they wanted you"

"What do you mean?"

"My parents were getting a divorce, neither wanted me so I'm stuck here emancipated from my family, besides them paying for my rent."

"Harsh…"

"I'm use to it"

"Ichimoeri!" we both rose.

"I'll see who it is," he says a moment later and gets up.

"Okay" I said as I lifted my hands from my face and got up with him. I watched from his door as he snuck down the stairs.

"So you are here," the voice shrieked

"Oh! Hey, Aunt Tracy," I let out the unknowing breath I had been holding. I crept over towards the stairs and saw a young women talking to Eri quietly. I started down the stairs.

"This her?"

"So can she stay?" I heard Eri ask his aunt.

"As long as you two don't do anything" I heard her say back

"Hi" I smiled and I pushed some of my hair behind my ear.

"I'm Tracy" she held out her hand.

"Erwen" I replied taking it in one of mine.


End file.
